Motivé
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: D'après la chanson de Keen'V "Moti'V". Malgré tous ses efforts, Rin n'arrive toujours pas à être du matin, pourtant il lui faut bien se fraire une raison. Et si la solution c'était...?


Ohayo minna !

Me voilà donc sur le starting-block du fandom avec cet OS sur ce cher Rin à l'occasion de son anniversaire, aujourd'hui, le 2 février !

Inspiré de la chanson de Keen'V "Moti'v" (je sais playliste pourrie, mais du moment que ça m'inspire…). Sans oublier qu'il y aura du Yaoi -relation homme/homme- (venant de moi, vous en verrez toujours, croyez-moi), donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Ready…Go(u) !

**Titre :** Motivé.

**Auteur :** Nataku Makuraka.

**Rating :** K+.

**Pairing :** Rin x Haruka, léger cependant.

**Genre :** Humour.

**Disclaimer :** Vous allez pas me croire mais Free! ne m'appartient pas, ahurissant non ?

Rin est un sportif, tout le monde la sait. Il a gagné de nombreux championnats de natation, tout le monde le sait aussi. Il est clair qu'il suit un entrainement très rude et de façon assidue, et il est en excellente forme physique.

Il va donc sans dire qu'il ne doit avoir aucun problème de sommeil.

Et pourtant…

Le réveil sonne. Sonne et sonne encore. Pourtant il n'arrive qu'à faire remuer une large silhouette sous les couvertures d'où s'élève un grognement mécontent.

Sonnerie encore. Sonnerie. Sonnerie. Puis plus rien.

Le réveil avait finit contre le mur.

En réalité, Rin Matsuoka n'était absolument pas du matin. Il avait toujours eu un mal fou à se lever.

« …in…Rin…Rin ! »

Grognant une nouvelle fois, le mauve daigna ouvrir mollement un œil pour se trouver face à un Haru au visage aussi neutre que d'habitude.

« Tu vas être en retard à ton entrainement »

« Mrf…Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda le dormeur d'une voix pâteuse, sans même prendre la peine de commencer à se lever.

« Neuf heures moins cinq »

« QUOI ?! »

Pour un réveil en sursaut, c'était pas de la comédie.

Littéralement tombé de son lit, le requin se prépara le plus vite possible avant de s'app^reter à partir. Le coach allait lui passer un de ces savons…

« Rin ! »

« Quoi ? » Fit le nommé, se retournant en même temps qu'il enfilait ses baskets.

« J'ai préparé ton repas » Le brun, un tablier sur son légendaire maillot pour seuls habits, lui tendait un bento amoureusement –ahum…- emballé d'une serviette rouge. Le garçon aux cheveux bordeaux, curieux, le saisit.

« Y a quoi dedans ? »

« Du maquereau »

« … »

Il se demandait encore pourquoi ça l'étonnait.

**oOXxXOo**

Il avait tout essayé, tout, pour se réveiller correctement et à temps.

La doche glacée, avec son corps si habitué à l'eau, ne lui avait fichtrement rien fait.

Le jour où il avait voulu essayer un bon petit-déjeuner, il s'était retrouvé devant du riz au maquereau, du miso au maquereau, et du maquereau grillé. Il était retourné se coucher, découragé.

Les trois cafés qu'il avait bu ce jour-là (lui qui n'en buvait jamais d'habitude), lui avait tellement excité les neurones qu'il n'avait quasiment rien pu faire de la journée.

Le médecin qu'il avait consulté avait dit que son horloge biologique était beaucoup trop décalée par rapport à son rythme de vie, et qu'avec ses entrainements, il manquait de sommeil.

Il avait bien tenté de négocier ses heures d'entrainement mais le coach étai strict. Les compétitions n'attendraient pas qu'il finisse tranquillement sa nuit.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait donc à essayer était une motivation assez grande pour le sortir du lit.

D'accord, mais restait à la trouver.

Il avait beau adorer l'eau, l'idée de faire trempette dès 8h du matin était loin d'être assez plaisant pour le pousser à écourter sa nuit. Les plats pourtant préparés avec amour de Haru non plus. Alors quoi ?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Le mauve remua légèrement sous sa couette.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Un peu dérangé, il lâcha un grognement avant de changer une nouvelle fois de position.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

« Rah ! » Franchement énervé, il écarta ses couvertures rageusement, se levant. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait de faire des travaux à une heure pareille ? Certes il était 6h passées et le jour était levé mais c'étai le week-end, merde !

Sa grasse matinée fichue il pensa aller faire un footing mais la fraicheur du début de journée le fit préférer revenir au lit, bien au chaud.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que Haru dormait encore. Il se mit alors à le détailler.

A bien y penser, c'était la première fois qu'il regardait son compagnon dormir malgré leur année et demie de vie commune. Pas un matin il ne s'était réveillé sans avoir pour première vision les yeux bleu glace du brun. Et à vrai dire, l'observer ainsi n'était pas déplaisant.

Son visage était serein, ses trais détendus, sa respiration paisible. Les fins rayons dorés du soleil caressant doucement sa peau colorée. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Cette constatation le fit sourire. Le nageur brun acquérait un charme peu commun, du moment qu'il n'affichait pas cet air blasé qu'il avait en permanence étant éveillé.

Soudain, alors qu'il caressait distraitement les cheveux de son amoureux, il sentit ce dernier remuer, visiblement sur le point de se réveiller. Le mauve fit la moue, il aurai aimé l'admirer encore un peu, le brun était vraiment matinal.

Alors que le dauphin quittait la chambre après un bref salut pour aller squatter la baignoire, Rin ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois.

Peut-être qu'il l'avait finalement trouvée, sa motivation.

**FIN !**

Et voilou ! C'était une première fic sur ce fandom, en espérant qu'elle vous ait plu ^^ ! En tout cas, quelque soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! je suis nouvelle, j'aurais donc bien besoin qu'on soit sévère avec moi, pour m'amémiolrer n-n !

Nataku Makuraka, votre dévouée hérissonne RedBullisée de service.


End file.
